


Walls

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass eating (mentioned), Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oscars 2019, Plot? What Plot?, Porn, Wall Sex, alcohol consumption, basically don’t read this if you don’t like porn, blink and you ll miss it, exhibitionist kink, mention of Lucy/rami kiss, mother hen joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami wins his Oscar.Rami falls off the stage.Joe takes care of him.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic killed me. It’s taken over a week to write. Not sure why, but I hope you like it.  
> I needed some Oscars Mazlek as I’m assuming we won’t see as much of them together now so......  
> The title is the Kings of Leon song “Walls” a beautiful song that I kept listening to while writing this.  
> I wanna thank my cheerleader @sappymoonie, who pushed me when I was gonna bin this one.  
> I apologise for the fluff - I don’t really write that so it’s something I’m working on.  
> As always please do not ig, tweet or post this to joe or rami or anyone who knows them.  
> And again, it’s fiction ( well as far as I’m aware anyway 😏)  
> Please come and chat to me about Mazlek on Tumblr @ivebeensleepingonramimalek

He could feel the heavy stare of Joe’s eyes on the side of his head as he smiled and leaned in, kissing Lucy the way he had on screen. Closed mouths; she kissed below his bottom lip, he kissed above her top lip - it was all very PG.

He hates doing this in front of Joe. But it’s a job, that’s it. Joe knows that. He also knows that Rami loves him more than anything else, and always will. 

The photographer took the shot and Rami pulled back, taking a sip of his beer. He could still feel Joe’s eyes on him.  
Rami has felt jittery since arriving at this party. He feels like he’s forgotten something, or something is missing; which is totally ridiculous after what has just happened.  
He turned and smiled at his boyfriend as Lucy walked away to chat to a friend. As he makes his way over towards Joe, his ankle twinges slightly and he grimaces. His adrenaline is wearing off and the affects of his fall are becoming apparent. 

Joe’s fingers find Rami’s hip as they stand next to each other, chatting to a sound editor from Bo Rhap, who is very drunk. Allen wanders over to join them, shaking the guys hand. 

Joe leans in gently towards Rami’s ear, while pinching his hip hard and whispering “Mine.”  
Rami’s head swims; probably from the vast amounts of champagne he’s consumed or maybe from the pure feeling of want that courses through his body at Joe’s words. He feels every hair on his body stand and heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He discreetly runs his fingers over Joe’s wrist, as he reaches for his phone in his trouser pocket.  
He opens up his Messages:  
Bathroom upstairs 5 minutes he types quickly, while appearing completely interested in what Allen is saying.

He quickly checks in with Sami who lets him know that he’s heading home with their mum and Jasmine, and they arrange to meet tomorrow.  
Rami excuses himself and walks away, looking over his shoulder at Joe who returns his stare with glassy eyes.  
It’s quiet upstairs, most people preferring the music and selection of bars downstairs. He gets to the blessedly empty bathroom placing his Oscar on the marble countertop next to the sink and looks into the mirror. The bathroom is ridiculously ornate; with gold taps and fancy wallpaper. There’s a couch against the back wall.  
“Who the fuck needs a couch in a bathroom?” Rami mutters to himself. 

He’s still trying to take all this in. His head feels swimmy; like someone is stirring his brain with a spoon and his stomach is backflipping, making him feel slightly nauseous.  
He turns from the mirror and leans against the sink, immediately feeling a sharp pain pierce his hip and bum cheek. Rami frowns and rubs the area. The EMT had checked him over, said his ankle could be sore for a couple of days and he might have some bruises. But nothing serious. The alcohol had obviously dulled any pain up till now. He swivels his foot and feels his ankle is puffy and tight.  
Shit.  
Sam is gonna kill him if he has to limp around the set.

The door bangs open, nearly coming off its hinges, Joe practically falling into the bathroom.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looks crossly at Rami.  
“That I won an Oscar?” Rami deadpans. “Did you fall asleep in the ceremony again Joey?”  
Joe is not impressed.  
“You fell into a 20ft drop off the stage and the EMTs had to be called and you didn’t tell me!”  
“I didn’t want to worry you. I’m absolutely fine” Rami explains. “I kinda caught the stage and didn’t fall in completely”  
“Oh well that’s ok then” Joe says sarcastically.  
“Fuck Rami! Diego Luna just told me. He was asking how you were, assuming I knew.”  
“I should have known! It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or anything important.” Joe pouts, his bottom lip sticking out like a toddlers.  
Rami can’t help but laugh.  
“Awwww baby” he reaches out towards Joe, trying desperately not to wince at the ever increasing pain in his ankle. Joe is staring at him, frowning with his arms crossed.  
But the frown completely disappears off his face, his arms dropping as Rami grits his teeth through the zip of pain running up his leg from his ankle. “Shiiiit” he grunts.

Joe is on him in a second. He immediately turns Rami round and gently guides him to the couch, sitting him down.  
“Babe, have you been in pain all night?” Joe strokes Rami’s jaw with his fingers and then pulls Rami’s leg up into his lap as he sits down next to him.  
Rami sighs  
“Joe, I’m fine. Honestly.”  
Joe unites the laces on Rami’s shoe. He gingerly removes his shoe and can immediately tell Rami’s ankle is seriously swollen under his black sock.  
“Jesus Ram. Look at this.” He pulls the sock down under Rami’s heel and studies the round, swelling over his ankle bone.  
It’s hot to the touch and starting to bruise.  
“The EMT said it was just a sprain, there wasn’t much they could do. He told me to ice it.”  
Joe raised his eyebrows.  
“What?” Rami asked fiddling with the shoulder of Joe’s tux.  
“What was I gonna do? Stick it in a champagne bucket?”  
Joe snorted “You should have iced it. It ll take longer to heal now it’s all swollen.”  
He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the puffy joint.  
Rami ran his fingers through Joe’s hair.  
“I’m sorry Baby. I didn’t want to be a hassle and I was kinda caught up in everything. It wasn’t sore earlier. I think I was so distracted by everything.”  
“I just won an Oscar! I won a fucking Oscar!” Rami shouts.

Joe giggles, pulling up Rami’s sock and pulling him into his lap.  
“I love you so much. Do you even know how proud I am of you?” He raises his eyebrows in question as he stares into Rami’s green eyes.  
Rami’s stomach was back to doing that flippy thing again. How did Joe make him feel like he was a teenager in love for the first time? Joe only had to look at him a certain way and Rami would drop his trousers. After three years, he still had that fire of excitement running through his body whenever they were together.  
“Why don’t you show me how proud you are of me?” He winked and closed the gap between their mouths, slotting his lips with Joe’s. 

This. This was what he was missing. He knew immediately. Joe’s soft lips on his own. Joe’s gentle mouth and inquisitive tongue. This man he knows as well as he knows himself. He missed just being his today and Rami’s heart hurt at the thought.  
He pulled back “You know I couldn’t have done this without you Joe. I love you so fucking much it hurts sometimes” Rami said softly, before kissing him again.  
Joe huffed out a breath, hands travelling of their own accord to the back of Rami’s neck, fingers tangling in his short curls. He tugged sharply, drawing a whine from Rami’s throat.  
He shifted on Joe’s lap, and moaned into his mouth, sucking on Joe’s bottom lip and biting down gently.  
“Fuck” he leaned his forehead against Joe’s “I wanna..... I..........” Rami blew out a breath as Joe carefully moved him to straddle his lap.  
“Shit. Is it too early to go home?” Rami asked curiously, looking at his watch.  
Joe laughed.  
“Ram, there’s no way you’re getting out of here this early.” He stared into Rami’s eyes as he pushed a wayward curl back from his temple.  
“Everyone wants a piece of you tonight.” He added.  
“I don’t care.” Rami replied as he kissed along Joe’s jaw towards his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. He licked around the shell of Joe’s ear and then whispered “Yours.”

Joe groaned at Rami’s words and he could feel his cock hardening against him in his fancy black trousers.  
“Rami, fuck” Joe ran his hands down his face and let out a breath.  
Joe appeared to be mulling something over, before he shifts Rami onto the couch beside him.  
Joe leant over him “I will be 2 minutes. Do not move” he kissed Rami and disappeared out the door as quickly as he came in. The door slams and Rami is alone again.  
He pulls down his sock to look at his ankle and grimaces when he sees the purple mottled swelling. He removes both socks and compares his two feet; frowning at the difference in size. He wiggles his toes and hisses at the pain that shoots up his foot.  
He’s so fucked. Sam is gonna flip out. 

When Joe returns 10 minutes later, Rami has sent a string of texts to friends and is playing Candy Crush.  
He hears Joe before he sees him.  
“Yeah about an hour, yeah if that’s ok? Thank you” he hears him shout.  
He comes through the door backwards, because it’s Joe, thinks Rami. But when he turns Rami realises why.  
Joe has a huge ice bucket in his arms with a bottle of champagne sticking out the top. A key is hanging out of his mouth. He tries to smile, but looks manic instead and Rami snorts out a laugh.  
“What are you doing? Rami asks.  
Joe places everything on the counter and removes the key from his mouth.  
He walks back over to the door, placing the key in the lock.  
“Well now lets see” Joe says as he locks the door.  
“One, I’m locking this door. We have an hour.”  
He walks over to the champagne bucket pulling out an ice pack,  
“Two, we are going to elevate and ice that ankle”  
He lifts Rami’s ankle gently onto one of the couch cushions and places the ice pack over the joint. Rami jerks and hisses at the cold, but watches Joe carefully, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He has a bit of a thing about Joe looking after him.  
“Three, Mr Malek, we are going to have some more champagne to celebrate you” Joe interrupts Rami’s thoughts.  
Joe brings the bottle over to the couch and sits down carefully next to Rami’s good leg. He places the bottle on the floor beside his feet.  
“And four” Joe says softly, running his hands up Rami’s thigh, “I’m going to make you come. Twice.”

Rami sucks in a breath. And every drop of blood in his body rushed to his cock.  
Here? At the FOX After Oscars Party? With his friends and colleagues milling around outside? Fuck.  
“We’ve never really explored this exhibitionist thing, have we babe?” Joe comments as his fingers work on the button of Rami’s trousers.  
“And we both know, how you get off on the possibility of someone hearing you, huh?”  
After three years they knew all about each other’s fantasies and kinks but this was one Rami never thought they’d act on, least of all here.  
“Rami, you’re really gonna have to start wearing underwear to award ceremonies” Joe grins as Rami’s cock unsurprisingly springs free as Joe unzips his fly.  
“Not likely when I have you to grant easy access to” Rami replies with a shrug.  
Joe gently pulls down his trousers, carefully bringing them down over his sore ankle, removing the ice pack and then placing it back after Rami’s trousers have fallen to the floor.  
Joe squeezes Rami’s toes and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his big toe, making him giggle and squirm. He works his way up Rami’s legs, nipping and pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. The soft, sensitive skin there is Joe’s favourite place to mark Rami up with bruises. He digs his teeth in and sucks hard, drawing blood to the surface; Rami moaning above him and scrabbling his fingers through Joe’s hair. 

Joe lifts his head, shrugs off his jacket and throws it to the floor; grimacing but recovering quickly as he hears his phone hit the wooden floor.  
Rami watches from under hooded eyes as he rolls up his sleeves and begins to remove his bow tie.  
“No.......” Rami grabs Joe’s hand “Leave it on. You look so gorgeous all dressed up.”  
Joe blushes and smiles bashfully. “Ok”  
Joe’s fingers make quick work of the buttons at the bottom of Rami’s shirt and when he finally breathes over Rami’s straining cock, Rami almost passes out with pleasure.  
He bucks his hips, ignoring the pain in his ankle at the sudden movement and whines “Joey..... please..... stop teasing” He feels like he’s gonna explode he is so hard, heat is winding its way down his spine and lighting a fire in his belly. And Joe hasn’t even put his mouth on him. The thought of someone coming in or even just hearing them makes him gasp and moan loudly. They’d see him flushed and moaning, totally coming apart from Joe’s hands. Nothing like the Rami they would have seen earlier.  
But this was who he liked to be best.  
Joe’s. Joe’s boy. Joe’s good boy who took what he was given and always did as he was told.  
He moans again as Joe licks the indents of his hip and moves his mouth down to where Rami wants it most.  
Joe looks up at Rami’s flushed face “You’re really into this aren’t you babe?” Rami groans, eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Joe licks the head of Rami’s cock, dipping his tongue into his slit, tasting the precome gathered there.  
“Uuuuhggghhhh Joe!” Rami shouts, fingers grasping at the couch.  
“You know...” Joe says quietly, as he looks up at Rami. Rami with his pupils blown and face slack with pleasure. He thumbs just below the head of Rami’s cock humming to himself “I think there’s another key to this bathroom”  
And that was it.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh....... Joe!  
JoeFuck........Oh my god!”  
Rami’s hips shoot off the couch as he comes so hard every muscle in his body tenses. Including the ones round his ankle, that scream in pain as he rides out what was possibly one of the best orgasms of his life.  
Joe looks up at his boy, writhing in pleasure and smiles. Nothing was as good as this. Seeing Rami win an Oscar was pretty amazing. But this? Nothing beat watching Rami lose himself like this. Sweaty curls escaping from his styled hair, his gorgeous face tilted backwards over the arm of the couch, neck muscles straining, red bitten lips open over his perfect mouth, and his hands. Those beautiful hands that Joe loves so much were tangled in his own curls; shaking.

Rami shudders and gasps as Joe licks up the mess on his stomach, peering down at him and smiling blissfully.  
“Joe” He whispers.  
Joe licks his lips and bends down to pick up the champagne, taking a swig straight from the bottle.  
“You don’t realise how fucking gorgeous you are do you? ” He asks swallowing; Rami watched his Adam’s apple move. He wants to mark up Joe’s throat, wants everyone to know what they’ve been doing in here.  
“That was so hot. I barely touched you” Joe said lowly, pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch. He was straining at his zipper, painfully hard at this point.  
Rami sits up, forgetting about his ankle and immediately crying out in pain.  
“Hey, hey” Joe swats Rami’s hands away from his lap. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” Joe says softly.  
Rami’s head is still woozy from his orgasm. He wasn’t entirely sure he could form sentences, so he nodded; grabbing one of Joe’s hands in his own and squeezing. He was so warm, could feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty back. He shucked his jacket off, feeling the cool air hit his skin; making him shiver. Joe’s eyes on him were making his cock twitch again. “I love you” Rami rasped out.  
“Fuck me, please. I want everyone here to know who I belong to” he reached for the bottle and took a huge gulp; letting the bubbles tickle his mouth.  
Joe leant over and slotted their mouths together, his tongue immediately stroking the inside of Rami’s mouth.  
He groaned, Rami swallowing the sound while trying to undo Joe’s trousers. He palmed over his cock, it was hot and heavy as he took it in his hand; he felt the velvety skin and swiped his thumb over Joe’s slit; smearing precome over the length of his cock.  
“This” he tugged gently, “Needs to be inside me. Now”  
Joe gasped and bucked his hips,  
“You want......” he breathed “You want people to hear us don’t you?”  
Rami whined “Yes. Yes I want them to know who’s making me scream.”  
Joe pondered the logistics of this through the fog clouding his brain. This tended to happen whenever Rami was around, looking like this.  
He didn’t want to hurt Rami’s ankle further, but there was no way they were leaving this bathroom without fucking.  
Rami took Joe’s hand down to his cock “This. This is how much I want you”  
Rami was rock hard again, cock twitching against Joe’s fingers.  
Rami licked a stripe up Joe’s neck, and whispered “Make me come again Joey. Make me come on your cock.”  
“Believe me Rami, I want that too. But.......lube?”  
“I don’t want to hurt you” Joe said softly.  
Rami raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Check my trouser pocket.”  
Joe bent down and dug around in Rami’s very expensive trouser pockets.  
“You bought lube to the Oscars?” Joe started laughing as he pulled out a small white packet. “Jesus Rami”  
“I don’t hear you complaining” he grinned. 

Joe pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, which gave way relatively easy. He looked up at Rami, who shrugged and smirked.  
“Not here surely?” Joe wasn’t that shocked. Rami had prepared himself thoroughly enough times in the past, to quicken things up; but not at the Academy Awards, Jesus Christ.  
“This afternoon, before Ilaria arrived...... ahhh” he gasped as Joe added another finger.  
“I wore a butt plug for a bit before leaving. I ..... fucked myself with that dildo you bought........fuck Joe! There! Right there!” Rami’s hips jerked into the air.  
“All I could ......... all I could think about was you” Rami breathed.  
His chest was heaving and he felt like every single nerve in his body was on fire. He couldn’t even feel his sore ankle at this point. He was so turned on and all his blood was currently pooled in his groin.  
Joe was three fingers deep and grazing his prostate with each thrust.  
“Joe Baby, please....... I’m ready. Fuck”  
Joe pulled Rami up, moved his legs round so he was sitting on the edge of the couch, the ice pack tumbled to the floor but neither made a move to replace it.  
“Bear with me” he whispered when Rami looked at him, puzzled.  
Rami snorted - they looked ridiculous. Both were naked from the waist down but they still had their shirts on with bow ties round their necks. Rami’s shirt was only done up by the top collar button.  
Joe lifted Rami under the arms so he was standing on the couch, on one leg; for once towering over Joe.  
He lifted Rami and carried him to the wall.  
“Oh my god Joe, are you serious?” Rami was inherently turned on, and this was really fucking hot. He held onto Joe’s shoulders pressing the top of his back up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Joe’s waist; he was purposely ignoring the pulsing pain in his ankle. If this went anything like he expected it to, he wouldn’t feel anything except Joe’s cock inside of him. He felt the head of Joe’s cock catch on his rim as he positioned himself and he let out a moan.  
“Yes, just like that. I wanna hear you babe” Joe breathed.  
Rami looked into Joe’s eyes and kissed him gently as he pushed up into Rami. They both groaned as Joe pushed further in, Rami’s toes curling at Joe’s back.  
“Oh Jesus....” Joe panted. He started to move, thrusting into Rami who threw his head back against the wall and whined. Joe was now biting at his collar bones and licking the sweat from his throat. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this aroused before; he couldn’t help but think about someone hearing them through the door. Hearing him moan for his boy.  
“Hhhhnnnggggg, Joe......please.... harder.......fuck me” Rami was being loud, and chances are if someone was walking past they would hear him. His heart beat quickly at the thought and his cock dripped precome; smearing onto the bottom of Joe’s shirt.  
“Rami....... oh my god....... oh fuck You feel so good” Joe panted against Rami’s neck. He bit down on the sensitive skin just below Rami’s ear and sucked a deep red mark, causing Rami to moan loudly.  
Joe thrusts were deep and slow, hips snapping into Rami as he squeezed the cheeks of his ass like a vice, pulling them apart and feeling where he was splitting Rami open.  
“Fuck....ohmygod. Why have we..... ahhhhh not done his before?” Joe panted into Rami’s mouth, licking into him and gasping.  
Rami had lost the ability to speak at this stage. He could hear a high pitched moaning; that he was gonna assume was coming from him. Every thrust of Joe’s hips sent what felt like an electric shock through his body; his fingers dug in to the back of Joe’s neck and Rami knew there would be marks. It sent a thrill through him to know that people would see them and wonder who left them there.  
His hands moved down of their own accord till he was gripping Joe’s biceps and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing he’d seen. Joe’s biceps were literally bulging, stretching the cotton of his white dress shirt.  
Joe was strong; always had been, and Rami knew he could carry him; but his muscles had to be screaming at keeping him against the wall for this long. Rami nipped at Joe’s bicep, biting at the cotton and down to his skin. He sucked hard and drew blood to the surface of Joe’s skin.  
Joe growled and quickened his thrusts, pumping his hips at a punishing rate into Rami’s ass.  
Joe’s eyes were screwed shut sweat dripping down his temple; Rami licked it off, his tongue tracing the skin below Joe’s eye and he placed a small kiss on the end of his nose.  
“Look.hhhnnngg..at me” he panted to Joe.  
Joe opened his eyes, “Yours” Rami managed to say before he let out a string of curses, that would probably be heard downstairs.  
“Mine” Joe whispered back as he slowed his pace and kissed Rami desperately. 

There was a commotion outside. Rami could hear it faintly over the ringing in his ears. Someone banged against the door, a voice shouting “That bathroom is out of order sir!”  
Joe stilled, Rami cried out and Joe slammed him against the wall, pinning him with his hips and covering Rami’s mouth with one of his hands.  
The commotion died down quickly, the person moving on. But Rami was on the edge of exploding. He sucked in breaths through his nose desperately, locking eyes with Joe and whining.  
Joe removed his hand, taking it back to Rami’s ass and hitching him up the wall. He began to move again, the new angle causing his cock to hit Rami’s prostate every single time.  
Rami was so close, he could feel that tell tale heat coiling in his belly. Joe’s thrusts were becoming sloppy and Rami knew from experience that Joe was close too. He was whispering nonsense into Rami’s ear; filthy nonsense.  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard babe... you gonna be a good boy and come again...... I wanna see you come all over yourself and then.......arrrghhh .... then I’m gonna lick you clean........ maybe we ll have time for you to come again........ I ll eat you out.” Joe was gasping for breath at this point his legs and arms shaking uncontrollably. 

There was a sudden knock at the door.  
“Don’t you dare..... baby... don’t stop” Rami panted into Joe’s ear.  
“I’m so close”  
Rami couldn’t hold back when he knew there was someone just outside. “Baby...... I’m......” he groaned and fisted Joe’s hair, pulling his head up and staring into his eyes.  
“I’m gonna...” he panted not breaking eye contact. “You said you..... arghhhh you wanted to see....ohfuck .......Joe!” He screamed as he came.

Joe watched as Rami lost himself completely, his mouth hung open in pure bliss, eyes shut and head tilted back. His whole body shook, nails pressed hard into Joe’s biceps, which shrieked in pain at their overuse. Rami’s hole spasmed again and again around Joe’s cock.  
“Babe you look...... oh god...... you’re so beautiful.....Rami, I’m gonna...... I’m ..........fuck” Joe came hard into Rami’s tight heat. His whole body shook, as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through him. His thighs quivering and knees threatening to give out. He ignored his protesting muscles, making sure Rami didn’t fall. 

He pressed his head into Rami’s shoulder breathing heavily. They were both soaked in sweat and gasping like they’d run a marathon.  
Joe looked at Rami who still had his eyes closed and was swallowing lungfuls of air.  
“Babe” he whispered  
Rami opened his eyes and grinned. Joe’s heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness. He loved this man more than anything.  
“I love you Rami” Joe smiles softly “so much. So fucking much” he kisses Rami gently and adds  
“But I am about to drop you.”  
Rami laughed “You should use me as part of your work outs huh? Make them more interesting?” He waggled his eyebrows at Joe suggestively.  
Joe grinned and gently placed Rami onto the couch.  
They stared at each other and began to giggle as they took in each other’s appearance.  
Rami’s hair was sticking up in all directions, his face was flushed and he had a massive love bite under his right ear.  
Joe’s arms wouldn’t stop shaking, his hair was sweaty and his neck was covered in scratches.  
“Ummmm what the fuck are we gonna do now” Rami asked, looking at how utterly fucked out they both looked.  
He felt come start to drip out of his arse and onto the sofa.  
“Oh Jesus Christ” he moaned.  
Joe fell onto the couch beside him; he lay back and pulled Rami in between his legs.  
“We have ruined this couch” Rami mumbled sleepily; already comfy and snug between Joe’s legs. His long fingers played with Rami’s curls and scratched at his scalp.  
“Who the fuck has a couch in a bathroom anyway?” Joe replied.

They had been in the bathroom for well over an hour and no one seemed to be in any hurry to find them.  
That was until Joe received a text from Ben:  
We know where you are. Ffs tell Rami to quieten down. 😏

“They heard us?” Rami grinned to himself.  
He wasn’t bothered. Ben and Gwil and well, most of the crew had caught him and Joe in various states of undress throughout filming. He was just glad his family had gone home when they did.  
Joe smiled at him “That was probably the best sex I ever had babe. You might be on to something with this exhibitionist stuff.”  
Rami tilted his head back and looked up at Joe’s face. He puckered his lips and Joe leant down, pressing his lips to Rami’s.  
“I love you” Rami whispered “Thank you for doing this for me”  
Joe kissed Rami’s nose and above both eyes before answering “I’d do anything for you Rami. I love you so much.”

When they had cleaned themselves up and Joe had eaten Rami out; for practicalities sake, they carefully exited the bathroom.  
They managed to make it half way down the stairs; Rami leaning heavily on Joe with one shoe and an Oscar his in his hand, before Ben and Gwil found them.  
“Seriously?” Ben laughed  
“I needed to rest my ankle. Doctors orders” replied Rami grinning and looking at a blushing Joe beside him.  
“Sure. Of course” Gwil nodded.  
“Drink?”

If anyone noticed Rami’s lovebite or Joe’s scratches, or the fact that neither of them could stop grinning; well no one said anything.

And when Rami limped onto set on Tuesday morning, held up by his boyfriend and Sam just smiled at them; he knew.  
He knew he had everything he could have wished for and more. There was absolutely nothing missing.


End file.
